


Moonlight

by KuroBakura



Series: Doctor Strange-Terah Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Out of Character, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stephen and Terah spend an evening in the sanctum together.





	Moonlight

Stephen walked into the room of the top floor of the sanctum. It was around the evening time and there was some moonlight shining through the window and into the sanctum. He was looking down at the ground as he walked, pondering in thought. When he looked up, he saw his Sorceress in training, Terah staring out of the gigantic window as she stood near it. Strange just stood there, looking at her. It was like he was looking at the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his entire life. The clock of Levitation poked Stephen to try to get him out of his trance. It was not working.

 

“She is so stunning. Out of all the universes that exist, I just want to be in the one that has her in it.” Strange thought to himself. The cloak suddenly slapped Stephen in the back of the head. That caused Stephen to snap out of his trance. He rubbed the of his head. Terah noticed the movements and turned her head to look at them.

 

”Stephen? Are you okay?” Terah suddenly asked him. Stephen stopped rubbing the back of his head as he looked at her. The moonlight shining on her made her look like a goddess in his eyes. His face became slightly a light shade of pink on his cheeks and felt a little warm. Terah tilted her head to the side a little bit as she kept looking at the Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen did not say a word or make a sound. Terah moves her head back to the position it was before then walked over to him. Strange did not even notice that she was coming towards him.

 

When she was close enough to him, she placed the back of one of her hands on his forehead. Stephen snapped out of it as felt her hand on his forehead. He started to blush even more. Terah did not feel that he had a high temperature or anything. She removed her hand away and looked at him in the face and suddenly smiled at him. 

 

“Well, you do not have a temperature or anything like that. ...Is something on your mind?” Terah asked him. Stephen gulped as he felt a little fluster right now.

 

”No...just...my mind started to wander off a little bit. That’s all.” Stephen explained. Terah nodded. The two of them walked over to the giant window and stood there, looking out of it together. Stephen still could take his eyes off of her every several seconds and turning away when thinking Terah noticed him. Secretly, Terah was doing the same thing for when it comes to Doctor Strange, too.

 

”How many universes do you think there really are out there?” Terah suddenly asked.

 

”The Ancient One told me there are an infinite number of universes that exists so there really is not an exact number.” Strange replied to her. Terah turned to him.

 

”She sounded an amazing and intelligent woman. Wish I could have met her.” Terah said back. 

 

”She would have adored you.” Stephen told her.

 

”You think so?” Terah asked. Stephen looked at her with a smile in his face.

 

”Yes. Unlike she did with me, she would have liked you very much.” Stephen explained to her.

 

”She did not like you much? I am surprised.” Terah asked another question then said to him.

 

”Well, I am not exactly sure but I was not too much of a good student. I broke a few rules. Plus...I can be arrogant at times. Something that got me in trouble at times, too.” Strange said to her. Terah placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it. Strange stared to blush again.

 

”We all do things in our lives that can make us act certain ways. You may have been like that back then but how you act now does not define you. And it take a long time to figure out who we are as human beings. People can change. Plus, you’re u have not been that way with me. Well...as far as I can tell since we met and I have been working with you. To me, you are a good man.” Terah told him with a smile in her face.

 

”I agree. ...Thank you, Terah.” Stephen said to her. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Terah said back to him. Stephen wanted to tell her how much he was in love with her and/or kiss her on the lips but he knew that this was not the right time. At least, for now, it was not the right time. Stephen worried that he would lose her if he did tell her and felt like that she truly would not like him back the same way as he feels about her. Terah rubbed his cheek for another several seconds before finally moving his hand away from his cheek. The two of them turned forward again and looked at the window. One day, Stephen really hopes he can tell Terah how he feels about her. For now, just being with her like this was worth it. In the moonlight.

 

**The End**


End file.
